Problem: Complex numbers are often used when dealing with alternating current (AC) circuits. In the equation $V = IZ$, $V$ is voltage, $I$ is current, and $Z$ is a value known as impedance. If $V = 1-i$ and $Z=1+3i$, find $I$.  Express your answer as a complex number in the form $a+bi$, where $a$ and $b$ are real numbers.
Explanation: We have $$
I = \frac{V}{Z} = \frac{1-i}{1+3i}.
$$ Multiplying the numerator and denominator by the conjugate of the denominator, we get \begin{align*}
I &= \frac{1-i}{1+3i} \cdot \frac{1-3i}{1-3i}\\
& = \frac{1(1) + 1(-3i) - i(1) - i(-3i)}{1(1) + 1(-3i) + 3i(1) + 3i(-3i)}\\
& = \frac{-2-4i}{10}\\
& = \boxed{ -\frac{1}{5} - \frac{2}{5}i }.
\end{align*}